bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ryukou/BakuTech Episode 9, Keyhole TV Trouble and Bakuthiefs Veggies
The plot thickens in BakuTech anime series but before that, there is a little sidestory in Bakugan Wikia.. The Mysterious Master Jyou Episode Nine of BakuTech may be all but talk after the obstacle course (Zak Jaguard and Gigan Taures PWNING with totally negligible 600Gs of power) but it did taught us a valuable lesson with regards to temperance as evidenced by Master Shimo inheriting the Bakugan Dojo instead of the more powerful yet egoistic Master Jyou. Then the Shadow Sanjushi appeared after yet another structural damage; this time, an antique bell by the well. They end the episode by sporting a weird group pose. If their posse's pose goes with Master Jyou's manic laughter...it's the end of the TakuBech world! XD It should also be noted that next episode's name is definitely hard to translate (Ninpou Doku Bari no Jutsu!) and regardless, it will mean real abuse from a bishounen ninja (No, Shun. I ain't talking about you...) ^^; ...and I hate it that Karashina and Tohga's voice actors are still unidentified at this point. Maybe we should watch until the end of OhaCoroUp! because that's where they show the voice actors. That'd be 10 minutes of excruciating boredom yes but all in the name of additional information. Sanjushi.jpg|Shadow Sanjushi Pose Master Jyou.png|BWAHAHAHAHAHA KNEEL DOWN BEFORE MEEE!!! KeyholeTV Dillemma Now for what happened to the latter. Note that the time described in this entry pertains to GMT+09 Japan Standard Time which is 13 hours ahead of Nintendocan and 1 hour ahead of Keith Strife. *'Friday; June 1, 2012 at 7:30pm JST - '''Keith Strife notices that TV Tokyo vanished from Keyhole TV. Thinking that it might just had been a system error for Asian servers; Keith Strife sends message to Nintendocan. *'Friday; June 1, 2012 at 11:00pm JST -''' Around that time, Nintendocan replied to Keith Strife confirming that TV Tokyo has also vanished in his Keyhole TV. *'Friday; June 1, 2012 at 1:00am JST - '''Keith Strife and Nintendocan both rushed to find solution before BakuTech's airing. Sadly, no single online streaming of TV Tokyo works so they tried to search for TV Aichi and TV Osaka or the other regional channels where OhaCoroUp/BakuTech airs. Exhausted, Keith Strife sends both Rhivana (in Bakugan Wikia) and Vergil Winchester (in Facebook) an SOS message then vowed to return to the chat early the following day on the supposed time where the airing of TV Tokyo begins anew. *'Saturday; June 2, 2012 at 4:30am JST - Keith Strife returns to the chat as promised. During that time, Keith Strife discovers two things: '''-''(I hope that someone here proves me wrong.) The HQ channel of BakuTech in YouTube and DranzerX13 from Cartoon World copies their videos from Anitan, the site link that Rhivana posts to BakuTech episodes pages. This is further evidenced by the BakuTech HQ in YouTube and Dranzer X13 lacking Episode 8 just like Anitan. This also proves that the only other person that records their own BakuTech videos other than Nintendocan is the Japanese guy from Anitan. - '''Keyhole TV's servers moved from Tokyo to the Inland Sea (Setouchi) therefore there is no TV Tokyo so there is TV Setouchi instead which is below the STV in the selection of channels in KeyholeTV. With the crisis averted (and should had been averted since last night), Keith Strife takes a nap and signs out. *'Saturday; June 2, 2012 at 7:30am JST - '''Keith Strife returns online and reminds everyone with KeyholeTV to watch BakuTech in TV Setouchi. 15 minutes of Duel Masters Victory V! later, BakuTech is on air. Special thanks to Nintendocan (of course), Zierant and Abce2 for standing with us at the time of the Keyhole crisis. '.......and this might happen again before next Saturday. 0___0 ' It's somewhat a good thing that BakuTech airs in several regional TV stations but it would have been better if it would air in one nationwide channel in Japan...dessho dessho? ^^; Bakuthiefs and Veggies {C}Another thing worth pondering about is the Bakuthiefs. If you look closely in Catol's artwork in the box of Hammer Cannon, it's the same 3DCG style as the anime series so that could hint that the Bakuthiefs might appear after the Shadow Sanjushi sign-stealing fiasco is over. Also, how many members of the Bakuthiefs are out there? A manga page reveals a bellpepper-headed member named P-Man which is literally the Japanese for Bellpepper...and then there's this as-of-unidentified BB. '''Maybe there'd be members of the Bakuthiefs named like these in the future... *Chorogi チョロギ (Artichoke) *Cabets キャベツ (Cabbage) *Jagaimo じゃがいも (Potato) *Negi ねぎ (Onion Leek) *Jinja ジンジャー (Ginger) *Burokoly ブロッコリー (Broccoli) *''...many others. Just look at your local market's produce section but make sure you didn't bring any TakuBechs or they'll get Bakunapped. XD'' Note - The speculated character names are written in Engrish on purpose because it's around the same pattern of how BakuThiefs' names are written XDDD HOMIGOD, TakuBech Yasai-jin (Veggie-people)...Saiyajin....Saiyans! XDDD Next Blogview is about the Guardian Bakugan of the sign stealers. Keith Strife out. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 09:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts